Hangover
by Everend
Summary: Inuyasha wakes up with a horrible hangover.
1. Chapter 1

Inuyasha's head pounded like a drum. He rubbed his temples trying to relieve his hangover. He cursed himself for drinking so much the night before. He was suddenly aware that he had no idea where he was. He jumped up and looked around. The action startled the other people next to him. He sighed in relief recognizing Sango and Kagome and sat back down and hung his head. The sudden motion made his head swim.

He heard the grumbles of the others and relaxed. Then it hit him. He looked slowly up at the figures next to him. He looked from the naked body of Kagome to the equally naked body of Sango then down at his own very naked body. Everyone grabbed a blanket and fled to the sides of the room staring at each other.

"Did we...?" Kagome asked quietly looking frantically at the others.

"I don't know..." Sango said, she looked at Inuyasha. "Did we?"

He twitched, "Don't ask me!" He shouted. His eye twitched.

"Ok... ok... ok... oh god did we?" Sango cried out.

"You wouldn't would you Inuyasha?" Kagome pleaded.

"I... How should I know!"

"Ok, ok, this never happened..." Kagome said twitching...

"Yes... let's just forget all about it..." Sango agreed.

"You don't have to tell me!" Inuyasha said.

There was a soft knock on the door and they all yelped. They scrambled quickly into their clothes and Miroku flung the door open and stared at them with Bloodshot eyes. He glared at Inuyasha then at Sango. "Enjoy yourselves last night?" He said angrily, "No one else did, that's for sure, you were so loud It kept half the town up all night! And why didn't you invite me?" The monk clutched at his heart, "You wound me... and you Sango of all people!"

"Oh god..." Inuyasha said.

"I don't feel so good..." Sango said nervously.

"I...I think I'm going to throw up..." Kagome said.

The girls looked at each other. Inuyasha knew what was going through their minds and he hoped it wasn't true. He prayed it wasn't true...


	2. Chapter 2

"Shit." Inuyasha declared rocking back and forth listening to the sounds of vomiting in the background. "Shit, shit, shit, shit, shit."

Kagome walked into the room shaking. Sango right behind. Kagome looked at Inuyasha. "We did," She said.

"How could we?" Sango demanded falling to the ground next to Kagome.

"Inuyasha you jerk, this is all your fault!" Kagome shouted point at him.

"My fault? You were a drunk as I was!" He shouted. Miroku put an arm on each girls shoulder. His expression was softer.

"Don't worry girls. It won't be so bad." He smirked. "Haven't you always wanted a little puppy?" Sango balled, Kagome looked at Miroku in Horror.

"You don't think..."

"Well, he is part dog" Miroku said. Sango cried harder.

"I don't want puppies!" She shouted clinging onto the monk.

Kagome stood and stalked over to Inuyasha and slapped him on the face. "You jerk!" She glared at him.

"Hey!" He cried.

"Sit." She said turning his back to him. Inuyasha smashed through the floor.

Sango walked shakily over to Inuyasha, she grabbed his sleeve which was sticking out above the hole on the floor and tugged it. She was pale.

"Inuyasha... I-I'm not going to have puppies right.?" Inuyasha groaned pulling himself out of the hole.

"NO!" He shouted. She looked into his eyes and he recoiled, but she held fast to his sleeve.

"I can't have illegitimate... children... o-or puppies... we have to get married." Miroku's mouth fell open. Kagome we wheeled around.

"But I can have them? I don't think so, Inuyasha will marry me!" The two girls looked at him with wide watery eyes.

"You have to marry me!" They both said at the same time.

"..." Inuyasha said staring at them both edging away.

"Well Inuyasha?" Miroku said sliding up behind him, his eye was twitching angrily. "Which one will you chose?"

"M-Miroku... how could you...?" Inuyasha stammered. Miroku sat down and crossed his legs, he held a up a his finger.

"Now Inuyasha, you must take responsibility for your actions, you can't just leave these two defenseless and beautiful maidens to raise your puppies all by themselves."

"Stop calling them puppies!" Inuyasha shouted. Sango whimpered at the word.

"Now which will you choose Inuyasha?" Miroku asked. The two girls drew in close to Inuyasha.

"I... uh... um... keh, this is ridiculous!" He said pulling free and walking to the other side of the room.

"Inuyasha..." Kagome said shaking angrily, holding up her fist... "Why haven't yo chosen me yet?" Inuyasha froze.

:"I... uh..."

"Please Inuyasha!" Sango begged.

He suddenly looked out the window and pointed. "Look! It's Naraku!" Everyone turned and he bolted from the room as fast as he could.

"INUYASHA!" Kagome and Sango screamed after him. A yelp of terror responded in the distance.

"What's going on?" Shippo asked coming in.

"Inuyasha is has to choose a bride. Either Sango or Kagome." Miroku said.

"Oh, well, why doesn't he marry Kagome and keep Sango as his Concubine? Or better yet marry them both or just make them both concubines and start a harem?" Shippo asked before he was suddenly cast into unconsciousness by two female fists rammed into his head.

Miroku nodded not noticing Shippo's unconscious body. "Ah, what a wonderful though, Kagome and Sango as concubines... what I wouldn't give for that!" He said longingly. Engrossed in a fantasy the girls could only imagine mumbling to himself "Both at once, yes! Don;t be shy girls, there's plenty of Miroku for everyone..."

He quickly joined Shippo in unconsciousness.

"PERVERT!" Sango said.

"GET BACK HERE INUYASHA!" Kagome cried and the girls rushed out of the room.


	3. Chapter 3

Inuyasha squirmed frantically, he had to get out of these bonds. It meant certain death if he couldn't... then again he was probably dead if he got out anyway. Kagome and Sango each holding a thick cord of robe dragged Inuyasha long the ground inside a building he couldn't identify... as he was being dragged face down.

The girls planted him upright in front of a robed man.

"Ah, you've brought the... uh groom."

"What?" Inuyasha shouted. The girls glared at each other.

"Do you Kagome take Inuyasha to be your husband?"

"I do." She replied emphatically.

"Do you Sango take Inuyasha to be your husband?"

"I do." She said. Inuyasha could feel the death glares back and forth between the two.

"You, Inuyasha, do you take... uh..."

"Alright Inuyasha, which one of us will it be?" Kagome demanded. Both Girls stared at him.

"Come now Inuyasha, no sense wasting time... choose." Miroku toned from the back. The doors of the temple burst open and Sesshomaru walked in and sat in the back row.

"What the hell are you doing here!" Inuyasha screamed.

"I wouldn't miss this for the world." His brother replied reclining.

"Neither would I!" Naraku said sitting next to Sesshomaru. "I think we can put aside our grudges to see how this turns out!" Sesshomaru nodded. Kagura, Kouga, Shippo, Jaken, Rin, Kikyo, and Kaede, all filtered in and sat in the various seats and watched eagerly to see what happened. Everyone had an amused look on their faces except Kikyo and Kouga who looked ready to kill.

"Uh... your.. um choice?" The priest asked with a gulp.

"Yes, Inuyasha, choose." Sesshomaru heckled from the back.

"Leave off you jerks!" Inuyasha shouted. Sango turned Inuyasha's head back to the priest.

"Come on Inuyasha, choose me and lets get out of here." Sango demanded holding up her giant boomerang to the back of his head. "There may be some trouble otherwise."

"Yeah, Inuyasha, there will be some real trouble if you don't choose properly..." Kagome said angrily, a sacred arrow drawn and ready and pointed right at his temple.

"Heh heh heh... take it easy now... ladies... heh heh heh... HELP! HELP ME!" Inuyasha screamed. Sesshomaru and Naraku laughed heartily and egged them on.

"Hurry and choose Inuyasha!" They both said at the same time.

"Mommy!" Inuyasha cried.

"And your answer?" Miroku demanded coming up behind him.

"I...uh..." He looked at the bow... then looked at the giant boomerang. "Um, I... choose... uh..." Inuyasha passed out.


	4. Chapter 4

Inuyasha sat down across the table from Sango and Kagome. He looked at them seriously. He would resolve the situation right now.

"Alright, I think it is time we talked." He said.

Sango and Kagome nodded profusely.

"We have no idea if either of you is pregnant or not, so, there is no need to go pushing for any kind of... marriage..." Inuyasha swallowed hard at the word. Sango's eyes welled up and Kagome turned grim faced. "Now wait..." He could feel death in the air, and was positive it was his.

Both Sango and Kagome held out little sticks with a funny blue plus sign on the ends. Inuyasha twitched. Miroku glided up beside him and leaned forward. "Looks to me like puppies..." His grin was wicked. Inuyasha twitched when they both nodded.

Inuyasha slowly stood up and sighed. "Then it looks like I have no other alternative" Miroku appeared behind him in a white robe holding a katana.

"Don't worry Inuyasha I will take your head if you cannot finish the job!" Miroku nodded gravely.

Inuyasha recoiled. "N.. not seppuku!" He faced the women while inching away from Miroku. "I have to tell you the truth." He bowed his head. They both cocked their heads curious.

"As it turns out, I am in Love with Kagome," He paused, Sango burst into tears. "But," Inuyasha interrupted, "I am only in love with her because she looks like Kikyo," Inuyasha paused again while Kagome stared at him paralyzed. "Sango, You are clearly prettier, nicer, kinder, more attractive, independent, and much more fun to be with in every respect I can even fathom... and I would choose you but, as it turns out... I am... well... actually... a Eunuch."

Dead silence.

"Then how the hell are we both pregnant?" Kagome and Sango both asked in unison looking angrily at Inuyasha. They slowly turned their heads toward Miroku. He flinched.

"Now wait a minute ladies..." Miroku whimpered. "He's lying! I swear!" The girls swarmed him weapons held high. "Oh crap." Miroku said then booked it into the sunset the girls right on his heals.

Inuyasha sat down and reclined against the wall. "Heh, heh, heh, They fell for it. This should get them off my back for a while." Inuyasha spent the rest of the night laughing watching the monk being beaten to a pulp and dragged toward the local temple.


	5. Chapter 5

Nine Months later:

Sango and Kagome sat staring open mouthed at the children that were presented to them. "Wait... whose are these?" Both asked at the same time.

"Why, they are your children." the midwife said confused. They looked at each other.

"Why do they have red hair?" Sango asked.

"And why do they have a cross shaped scar on their left cheek?" Kagome asked.


	6. Note

Note:

Red hair Cross shaped scar? Hey Kenshin Himura had to do something while he was wandering for ten years wink wink, and besides, the well at the Kaoru's Dojo is on a strategic che line protecting Tokyo so it has power... perhaps time traveling power...


End file.
